Missed
by MeredithEllen
Summary: Harry doesn't understand how Draco chooses to show how much he missed Harry...


A/N: This is my first fanfic! I wrote this for my friend because she likes hot sex and the boys, haha. I started during history class, continued it on the bus ride home, and then finished it late last night. Please let me know if you notice any grammatical errors.

Warnings: minor breathplay, this is slash (meaning sex between homosexual characters) so, don't like; don't read.

_I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or the Harry Potter franchise. I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling, Random House Publishing, or Warner Bros. This piece of fiction is of my own creating with characters (lovingly) borrowed from J. K. Rowling. I am making no money or gain from this work. All character depicted are over the age of 18. No copyright infringement intended._

Draco dropped his cloak and bag in the front hall of his flat and took a deep calming breath; he was finally home. His Auror assignment had taken longer than expected and he'd been in Germany for three weeks instead of one. He was tired, starving, and desperately missed his bedmate. Thank Merlin he was back.

He walked further into the flat and pulled out his wand, Summoning a glass from the cupboard. He caught it easily and walked over to the sink, holding the glass under the tap.

"I missed you."

Draco dropped the glass and his wand onto the counter from fright as two strong arms wrapped around his torso. A moment later he instinctively leaned into the embrace, pressing his back into his lover's hard chest, all fear forgotten. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Harry's shoulder, smiling lazily.

"I missed your cock." With a smirk, Draco spun around and roughly kissed Harry, nipping his bottom lip and forcing his mouth open with his eager tongue. He turned them around and crushed Harry against the sink, continuing to explore Harry's mouth.

Draco allowed Harry to tangle his hands into his silky, silver hair, and opened his mouth more to give Harry's tongue further access to the recesses of his mouth. Draco roughly tugged on Harry's hair, lifting his head and exposing his pale neck. Hungrily, Draco kissed a searing line from Harry's jaw to his collarbone and up again, nipping and licking along the way. Draco smirked against Harry's neck as Harry began grinding his hips forward against Draco's growing erection.

"Not so fast." Draco punctuated the last word by placing a firm hand against Harry's groin to stop his moving hips. He gently caressed the front of Harry's jeans and began attacking Harry's mouth again, biting and licking at his lower lips.

"Draco… please."

Draco felt a heady rush at his lover's pleadings and kissed him one last time on the jaw. He pulled his face back far enough to look Harry in the eye. Gently, Draco rested his hands on Harry's hips and raised a pale eyebrow. With a vicious smile, he jerked his hips forwards, pressing their equally hard cocks together. Draco laughed as Harry's brilliantly green eyes widened and then squeezed shut, his swollen lips parted as he panted in a way that made Draco come completely undone.

"On the floor. Now," Draco breathed, pulling his shirt over his blond head. He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks as Harry fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "Too slow." Draco grabbed his discarded wand off of the counter and pointed it at Harry. "Diffindo," he breathed and Harry's shirt split open. Harry looked down at his torn shirt then back up a Draco, a bit dumbstruck.

"That was my favorite."

Draco dropped his wand on the floor and slowly walked towards Harry. "I'll buy you a new one." He reached out and slowly unbuttoned Harry's jeans, and stared, his grey eyes a storm of lust and desire. Draco watched Harry take a shaky breath as he hooked his thumbs into the jeans and pulled them down with Harry's red y-fronts. "Sodding Gryffindor," Draco thought absently, but the thought was quickly pushed from his mind as Harry's cock stood at attention in front of him.

Draco slowly sank to his knees in front of Harry and tugged the clothing off of his legs. He kissed Harry's pale, muscular thighs before taking Harry's cock in his mouth, moving until his nose brushed against Harry's dark curls. He looked up and smiled a bit around the intrusion in his mouth as Harry squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long, deep moan. Draco pulled back and circled his tongue around the pink head, lapping at the pre-come already pooling there. He placed his hands on Harry's hips to keep him still and then set to work, bobbing his head and humming a bit.

After a minute or so, his ministrations were cut short by a tugging at his hair. He looked up at Harry as he was pulled back to his feet. Before he could speak his mouth was captured in a time-stopping kiss; it was all teeth and sloppiness but Draco felt himself getting weak at the knees. He felt Harry unzipping his jeans and tugging them down along with his cotton briefs. Draco stepped out of the pants and then roughly pulled Harry away from his mouth by his unruly dark hair, pushing him to the floor. He wrapped his hand around the back of Harry's head and pushed until his lips touched the head of Draco's cock. He closed his eyes as he felt Harry's warm breath across his cock and then practically came on the spot when an impossibly brilliant wetness covered him. He thrust into Harry's mouth and shuddered when Harry gagged around his cock. He pulled Harry away after a few more moments, again by his hair, and pushed him onto the floor so that he was sprawled deliciously on his back.

Draco looked around briefly and then spotted his wand on the floor. He picked it up and then kneeled in front of Harry, pushing his legs open. He admired his lover for a moment, taking in his pale thighs with its liberal dusting of dark hair, his beautiful arse, and lovely bollocks. He leaned forward and grabbed Harry's arse, squeezing a bit before pulling the cheeks apart. He placed a light kiss on the dark puckered ring inside and then gave a long lick across it. He smirked as Harry shuddered and moaned beneath him and set to work, licking and blowing cool air across Harry's intimate spot.

"Draco… oh gods please. Just fuck me already."

Harry had been begging for the past five minutes but Draco had purposefully ignored him, enjoying his moans of frustration and pleasure. With one last lick, he leaned back and kissed both of Harry's ankles in turn, which had somehow ended up on his shoulders. He pointed his wand at Harry's exposed arsehole and murmured the preparation spell. He knew it wouldn't be enough but with all of the frottage, Draco was not in a patient mood. He threw his wand down and pushed Harry's ankles off of him.

"Sit up."

Harry scrambled to sit up as Draco lay down on his back. He watched the look of bemusement flash across Harry's face before the moment of clarity. He watched Harry crawl to him and then straddle his hips. He felt a light kiss on his collarbone as he reached down and stroked himself a few times.

"I love you," he heard Harry say. He looked up at the man atop him and ran his fingers through the dark hair.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't remember your own name."

He watched some unrecognizable emotion work across Harry's features before pure lust took over. He placed his hands on Harry's hips as his dark-haired lover lined himself up on Draco's cock. As soon as the head had breached Harry, Draco pushed down hard on Harry's hips and snapped his own up. He watched Harry throw his head back and arch his back in a completely wanton display of ecstasy as Draco began breathing heavily from the incredible heat and tightness.

"Draco. Draco. Draco!" Said man smirked at his lover's repetition and attempted to fuck Harry even harder, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. As he continued, he listened to Harry's ramblings change from his name to shouts of "more" and "harder" until he was making incoherent grunts of pure pleasure. Draco felt a twinge of pain as Harry's nails dug into his shoulders as he neared climax. Draco took one hand off of the writhing Gryffindor's hips and stroked him in rhythm with his thrusting.

Not two strokes later, Harry came hard onto Draco's stomach. Draco watched as thick ropes of milky come landed on his belly and chest. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's torso as he slumped forward from exhaustion, smearing the come over the both of them.

"Harry, I'm almost there. I'm gonna come." Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on his thrusts as they became wild and erratic with his mounting pleasure. For one sickening moment, he lost focus as he felt two hands wrap around his throat, squeezing so tightly he was unable to draw breath from his nose or mouth. He realized it was Harry and tried to refocus on his impending orgasm. With the lack of oxygen, every movement was heightened and he came so hard he saw bright spots on the lids of his closed eyes.

A moment later, Draco was sure he had died. He could barely feel his limbs and his mind was reeling. He opened his mouth and drew in a deep breath of cool air, opening his eyes and regaining awareness to his surroundings. He looked to his left and saw Harry lying on his side looking at him with a coy smile. Draco followed the movement of Harry's hand with his eyes and watched as he ran a finger across his abdomen, scooping some of the rapidly cooling come off of his stomach. He watched Harry examine his finger for a moment before popping it into his mouth and licking it clean. Harry smiled again and leaned back onto his arm, his green eyes shining behind his glasses.

Draco reached out and pulled Harry to him, cuddling with him on the hard linoleum. He breathed in the scent of Harry's hair: a mixture of his shampoo and their sex. He smiled as they lazily kissed, tasting Harry on the man's tongue and lips. He opened his eyes when Harry pulled back and offered a tired smile. Draco looked into the deep green eyes in front of him and saw flashes of hurt and confusion across them.

"Why didn't you say you mis-" Draco cut Harry off with a quick kiss. He paused for a moment and then whispered against the other man's lips.

"I love you too, Harry."


End file.
